


Catechism

by usakiwigirl



Series: Abrupt (A - Z weekly challenge) [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Challenge: a_to_z, Community: 1_million_words, Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakiwigirl/pseuds/usakiwigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling deep guilt over his mistaken thoughts of Steve's death, Danny is determined to take care of him. However, he still has to face his own emotions while talking to the police therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catechism

**Author's Note:**

> A – Z Challenge – Week Three – Letter “C” at the Livejournal community One Million Words, [here](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/62622.html). Looks like I'm gonna be successful in linking these together, at least for a short while. :)

Danny isn’t looking forward to the conversation he knows he _has_ to have with the therapist; his feelings are so convoluted and twisted since Steve’s miraculous come-back from death. Danny _saw_ Steve die. He saw the life drain from Steve’s face. His partner, his _friend_ ceased to breathe. The EMT’s pushed Danny out of the way to work on Steve as they rushed him into the ambulance, but Danny just knew it was all over. It was the reason why he didn’t go to the hospital, but instead went straight to Steve’s house. He needed the air, to be grounded, or else he would have collapsed himself.

Now, Steve is slowly convalescing, the road ahead long and tortuous. Danny will be there for him every step of the way. He is not going to let the guilt he feels for abandoning Steve chase him away. Steve is too important to him.

And he doesn’t want to explain why to the therapist.


End file.
